Draconic Land of Heartfelt Fantasy Wiki
thumb|right|500px|You must be this samurai to enter. Welcome to the Game This is the wiki site for #HeigenRyoKokoro and #DragonHeartPlain Legend of the Five Rings 4th Edition game. The game is set in the troublesome region of the Dragon Heart Plain, an untamed stretch of land between the territories of the Phoenix and Dragon Clans. The land used to belong to the Chuda family of the Snake Clan almost a thousand years ago, but since their destruction it wallowed into a dark region haunted and home to Tainted creatures... and living nightmares. Nobody really knows what to do with this land. It has untaped potential and is a gaijin pepper keg ready to explode. Nobody takes responsibility. Maybe a strike force of Imperial Legionaries could secure the region. Or Akodo Inquisitors, Kuni Witch Hunters and Jade Magistrates. Or reinforce the whole place with a greater presence of Emerald Magistrates. Or... Stop. Those are perfectly fine solutions, but they're not happening. This isn't the story about them. This is the story of a group of shikken, of Imperial envoys, diplomats, arbiters and mediators of disputes. Sure, every thinks they have the right solution for the cursed land of Dragon Heart Plains, and most people are happy to ignore it, least they awaken something terrible. But this is still a disputed land, a border between Great Clans and a place of opportunities. The ruins of Otosan Uchi aren't that far away, as well as other precious monuments of the Empire. These are of great importance for the Empress, and she won't allow chaos and unlawfulness to spread. Of course, this is a cursed land... But you shikken can handle it, right? The Kolat The Kolat were a secret society originally dedicated to the downfall of the Hantei family. The founders believed that mankind should rule itself, and a god declaring himself ruler over them was unacceptable. For over a thousand years, the Kolat plotted the downfall of the Hantei line. They had their Hidden Temple near Ox Lands and use and artifact know as Oni's Eye to keep a vast spy network. Scorpion assassins successfully captured the Hidden Temple from the Kolat and killed Kolat Masters Isawa Korekado, Morito, Ujina Heiji and Yasuki Taka. The Scorpion now control the Temple and the Oni's Eye, making the Kolat a thing of the past... It goes without saying that since there are no Hantei and there are no Kolats anymore, there aren't Kolat hunting the last living Hantei. The Kolat were organized in ten different sects: Steel, Coin, Silken, Chrysanthemum, Tiger, Cloud, Lotus, Dream, Jade and Roc. All sects were independent and had their own purpose. Each sect was led by a Kolat Master ´ The members of the sects were not aware of the identity of other members of their own sect, let alone of other sects. Each Kolat operative worked for an Oyabun which in turn worked for his own oyabun, or for the master of his sect. This was to maintain perfect secrecy and limited to a minimum the danger of a Kolat leading to the others. The Hantei Assassins Kitsuki Koishi, Kitsuki Investigator of the Silk Sect Ikoma Homura, Ikoma Lion's Shadow of the Tiger Sect Shikken Characters *Kakita Makoto, Kakita Bushi, played by Della. *Tsuruchi Koboshi, Moshi Shugenja, played by Mokuren. *Yoshikira, Togashi Tattooed Monk, played by kaiserpingvin. And his temporary replacement. *Naz'rin, Nezumi Nameseeker Shaman, played by Satori. *Doji Gambei, Bayushi Courtier, played by Luciuskain General Setting Information *Food of Rokugan *Common Etiquette of the Emerald Empire Locations, Locations, Locations *Kyuden Chirei (the only one of these locations that is purely "original") *Mugenkan *Nanashi Mura *Nikesake *Pale Oak Castle *Shiro Chuda *Shiro Morito *Shrine of the Ki-Rin *Treacherous Pass and the Mountains of Regret *Twin Soul Temple *Yobanjin Mura *Valley of Two Generals Latest activity Category:Browse